The established cerebral endothelial cell cultures are capable of taking up L-dopa but no other monoamines and do not show pinocytotic activity in the presence of horseradish peroxidase as the tracer. Hence, they provide an ideal model for the studies on the mechanisms involved in the induction of pinocytosis and/or vesicular transport in pathological conditions.